The Ripper-part two
by Vince1976
Summary: A very dangerous killer is loose in Midsomer. Is he really related to the 19th century serial killer or is he a copycat? Can Barnaby and Jones put a stop to the killing?


I don't own Midsomer Murders

Chapter One

When Detective Sergeant Ben Jones first woke up he was confused as to why he was on his couch. The last thing he remembered was finding an intruder in his flat. Everything else was a little hazy. He got up off the couch and walked through the living room. The sergeant was surprised when he saw his boss Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby come out of his kitchen.

"Sir?" he said puzzled.

"Jones" Barnaby said "You should not be up and about after what happened last night"

The sergeant stared at the Chief Inspector still confused.

"What happened last night sir?" he asked.

Barnaby grabbed his arm and led him back to the couch.

"Don't you remember Jones?" he said, "I found you beaten up last night"

Ben was still confused.

"All I remember was finding an intruder in my flat" Ben said.

"When I found you you had a black eye, bleeding nose and a split lip" Barnaby explained.

"I do not remember any of that. Sir have you been here most of the night?"

"I could not leave you alone in that condition"

Ben was secretly flattered that his boss was willing to stay with him most of the night and look after him.

"Sir you did not have to stay with me" Ben said getting back onto the couch.

"You are my sergeant Jones" Barnaby said, "As I said I could not leave you alone in that condition"

Ben looked away to avoid seeing the concern in the Chief Inspector's eyes. He knew Barnaby was now beyond worried. He was just plain scared. Ben knew he had been run off the road, had received a threatening note and now he had been beaten up. If anything else happened Ben also knew that his boss would be forced to take him off the case. He wanted to say something to ease his boss's fear.

"Sir" he said, "Whoever it was might think I am out of the picture. They will probably not come back"

"How can we be sure Jones" Barnaby said seriously "I am going to double your security"

"Sir that is not really necessary"

"I am really scared for you. This guy means business and will not stop until you are dead. I will not allow that to happen"

While his sergeant was sleeping on the couch Barnaby took a look at the message that was spry painted on the side of Jones's flat. Whoever spray painted that message and attacked Jones was really deeply disturbed. What puzzled the Chief Inspector was why did the killer want to target his sergeant spcifcutly. Why did the killer see his sergeant as a threat? There was one woman Barnaby felt might have an answer to that question. The person who might have an answer was the sergeant's friend Elizabeth. Barnaby wrote down the message on the wall:

"You have been warned to stay away. If you don't I will kill you like I killed those two whores"

Barnaby went inside the flat and ordered four PC`s to stay with his sergeant.

Chapter Two

Elizabeth stood with the rest of the village watching Amy and Karen be put into the ground. She could hear a lot of sobbing coming from the people around her. It was a tight community which everyone knew everybody. Elizabeth happened to look in the direction of the church when she thought she saw a man watching from a distance. She could only make him out from a distance. He had dark hair and was wearing a dark coat, sweater, dark slacks and shoes. When the man saw that he was being watched he turned and walked off. Elizabeth was puzzled. Who was that man and why was he watching the funeral from a distance? Was he the killer? Elizabeth felt a shutter go down her spine. There was something sinister about that man's stare. It looked like the stare of pure evil.

Elizabeth sat in the pub drinking coffee but wanted something a little bit stronger even though it was only eleven in the morning. She glanced out the window and noticed her friend's boss DCI Barnaby walk towards the pub. Barnaby noticed her when he entered and walked over to her table.

"I was hoping I would run into you" Barnaby said taking a seat.

"Is there a problem Chief Inspector?" Elizabeth asked.

"My sergeant was beaten last night and had a threatening note delivered to him at the station"

"What?" Elizabeth cried, "Is he okay?"

"He just has some bruises and a black eye, bleeding nose and a slit lip" Barnaby said, "I suspect that Jones was beaten by the killer. He left a rather strange message on the side of my sergeant's flat. I was wondering if you knew anything"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Do you know of any reason why the killer is targeting Jones?"

Elizabeth bit her lip nervously.

"I have no idea Chief Inspector" she said "Maybe he is just crazy"

Barnaby watched as Elizabeth started to sperm. The young woman seemed nervous about something.

"You do know something don't you" Barnaby said.

"No I don't" Elizabeth said, "I am sorry I can not help you"

Elizabeth began to bite her fingernails.

"I want the truth" Barnaby snapped "Someone tired to kill my sergeant by running him off the road. Then he received a rather threatening letter and now has been beaten. I want the truth and do not lie to me"

Elizabeth looked up and met Barnaby`s stern stare.

"If you must know the truth Chief Inspector" Elizabeth said "I have been selling myself just like Karen and Amy. I have not told Ben this. The killer must have seen him with me. That is the reason he may be targeting him"

Barnaby did not say anything. He felt a little angry that this woman had been dishonest with his sergeant, which had placed him in danger.

"Why did you not tell Jones the truth?" Barnaby asked sternly.

"Are you nuts Chief Inspector" Elizabeth said "If I told him the truth he would have looked at me with disgust and not talked to me again"

"I think you underestimate Jones. He would have understood and tried to help you"

"If you are right that I had put him in danger then it is best that he stay away from me"

Barnaby sighed. He had sensed Jones really liked Elizabeth and would be hurt if he had to keep his distance. However Elizabeth was right. It was for the best if Jones kept his distance from her.

"I will tell him to keep his distance" Barnaby said "It will probably hurt him since I suspect he really likes you"

Elizabeth blushed a deep red and the Chief Inspector realized she liked the sergeant too. Suddenly a PC came into the pub.

"Sir I am glad I found you" the PC said, "We have located the car"

Barnaby jumped up and ran out of the pub followed by Elizabeth.

Chapter Three

The car was parked in an alleyway. It was a dark blue BMW. Barnaby went over to the passenger side and found the car was unlocked. He looked in the front seat and found a rolled up newspaper, coffee cups on the floor, left over take out and a package of cirgetts. He looked in the glove compartment and found the registration. His eyes grew wide when he recognized the name: Steven Smith. He turned to a PC.

"Go and find Steven," he ordered, "He has a lot of explaining to do"

Barnaby felt himself tense with anger. He was convinced that Steven had lied about not leaving the pub after Jones had first questioned him and was also convinced he had killed both Karen and Amy. When Barnaby first met Steven he struck the Chief Inspector as someone who always wanted his way. He saw the PC return with a very angry Steven.

"What is it now Chief Inspector?" Steven asked.

"Is this your car?" Barnaby asked.

"Yes. It was stolen a few weeks ago"

"Stolen?"

"Yes stolen. Please do not act surprised"

Barnaby frowned.

"When was your car stolen?" he asked.

"I told you just a few weeks ago" Steven snapped.

"Did you report it?"

"Do you really think I am such a stupid idiot? Of course I reported it. However the local cops are a bunch of stupid morons and did nothing"

"Your car was seen last night around my sergeant's flat and was the car that ran him off the road"

"What?"

Barnaby saw the surprised look come across Steven's face.

"I think you better come to the station for a formal interview," Barnaby said firmly.

Steven sat in the interview room fuming. He could not believe he was being treated like a suspect. Steven glared at the door to the interview room. They had him wait in the room for a good hour. Finally the door opened and Barnaby came in and sat across from Steven. Steven felt a little uncomfable under the Chief Inspector's stare.

"You claim Mr Smith that your car was stolen is that correct?" Barnaby asked.

"Yes" Steven said.

"Your car was stolen a few weeks ago am I right?"

"Yes"

"Can you tell me exactly when your car was stolen?"

"Yes it was February the 9th"

"When did you report it stolen?"

"The next day"

Barnaby leaned forward until he was eye to eye with Steven.

"You would have me believe that your car was stolen more then six months ago?" he said.

"It is the truth!" Steven cried, "I told you those local cops did nothing"

"Did you not check on the progress of the investigation?"

"I reported a theft and those lazy bastards just did not give a dame"

"I dought that very much Steven"

"Well it is true. They are lazy. Look if you do not believe me why don't you call them"

"Believe me we will"

Steven sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Can I go now?" he asked.

"No not yet" Barnaby said "There is still the little matter about you knowing Karen and possibly Amy"

"Yes I knew them so what?"

"You do make threats"

"Chief Inspector we have been through this. Yes I had words with Karen but I did not kill her"

"Did you know that both Karen and Amy were prostitutes?"

Steven glared at Barnaby.

"Yes I did," he said "Why?"

"It is a theory we are working on. We believe that Karen and Amy were killed because they were prostitutes"

Steven looked at the Chief Inspector with shock.

"You think I killed them because they were hookers?" he gasped.

"You were angry Karen would not get back together with you and maybe you found out what she did and killed her out of rage" Barnaby said.

"Why would I have killed Amy?"

"Maybe she knew what you did and you wanted to silence her"

"I don't believe this. You can't prove anything"

"Maybe not but you will have to stay in our cells for the time being"

Steven protested as he was lead to the cells by two PC`s.

Chapter Four

Barnaby sat in his office and picked up the phone and called the local police station at Midsomer Magna. The local sergeant answered the phone.

"Sergeant Wilson" he said "To whom am I speaking?"

"Sergeant this is DCI Barnaby Causton CID" Barnaby said "I am calling about the report of a car stolen on February the 9th"

"Wait let me check our records"

Barnaby waited five minutes before Sergeant Wilson came back on the line.

"I am sorry Chief Inspector but we have no record of any car stolen on that date" the sergeant said.

"Are you sure? Can you check again?"

"I am positive no one came in then and reported a car stolen"

"Thank you Sergeant"

Barnaby hung up. He was very annoyed. Steven had lied to him. Barnaby wanted so badly to ring the little weasel's neck. Steven was playing games with him Barnaby was sure of it. He was also believed Steven tried to run his sergeant off the road, sent the letter and beat him. The Chief Inspector knew that Steven looked good for both murders. Barnaby got up and looked at his watch. It was two in the afternoon. He decided to go and check in on his sergeant.

He was angry. The police had found the car he had stolen from Steven Smith. The only good thing about it was Steven would be arrested for both murders since Steven did not bother to report his car stolen. The other good thing was Steven would also be blamed for running Sergeant Jones off the road and for the letter and for the beating. He entered his house. There was unfinished business to take care of. He took out the knife and smiled. He would be successful. He laughed when he thought just how clueless the police were. He was not afraid of them especially DCI John Barnaby.

Chapter Five

Ben woke up around two in the afternoon and suddenly realized he had slept for most of the day. He looked around for Barnaby.

"Sir?" he called.

There was no response from his boss. Ben got up from the couch and went to the kitchen and noticed three PC`s sitting at his kitchen table.

"Where is Barnaby?" he asked.

"He went to talk to your young friend Serge," one of them said.

"Elizabeth? What for?"

"He felt she might know something"

Just then the fourth PC came hurrying into the kitchen out of breath.

"Hey guys" she said "They have found the car that tried to run the Serge off the road and that lad Steven Smith had been brought in for questioning"

Ben looked from one PC to the next confused.

"Have I missed something?" he asked.

"Sorry sir" the female PC said "I would have thought that DCI Barnaby would have told you about the latest developments"

"I was asleep"

"The car that ran you off the road had been found and a young man was questioned"

Ben went to the phone to call the station. He got the desk sergeant.

"Joe" he said "Is DCI Barnaby there? I need to speak with him"

"Sorry sir" the desk sergeant said, "He just left"

"Dame. Okay I will try his cell phone"

"There is no need for that. He is on his way to your flat. He should be there in a few minutes"

Barnaby entered his sergeant's flat and noticed that his sergeant was no longer on the couch. He looked around the flat for Jones.

"Jones" he called "Jones"

"In here sir" a voice said.

The Chief Inspector found his sergeant at his kitchen table eating what looked like a sandwich and a bowl of soap.

"I was hungry" Ben said.

Barnaby did not like the look of Ben's eye. It was black, blue, purple, green, and yellow. However his lip seemed to be healing and his nose had stopped bleeding.

"I do not like the look of that eye" he said, "You better have that checked out"

Ben rolled his eyes.

"Sir I am okay really" Ben said, "I just got a few bruises. I had worse"

"Jones do not argue with me"

"You really are a mother hen sir"

Ben almost laughed at his joke but saw the look his boss gave him.

"I was only joking sir," he said laughing nervously "If it makes you feel better I will make an eye appointment and have my eye seen to"

Barnaby hated to get annoyed with Jones. He had grown rather fond of the lad over the years they had worked together. His sergeant had been beaten and could have been killed. The Chief Inspector valued their close working relationship.

"I know you were only joking Ben" Barnaby said softly.

"I have heard you found the car and have questioned Steven" Ben said.

"He told me that his car had been stolen but when I called the local station they had no record of the theft," Barnaby said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Why would he lie about his car being stolen sir?"

"I believe he may be involved with these murders Jones and responsible for almost killing you"

Ben heard a touch of bitterness in his boss's voice.

"Sir" he said.

"Steven has made a big mistake going after you" Barnaby said. "If he thinks he can get away with attacking my sergeant and friend he is dead wrong"

"I am grateful for your loyalty sir and your friendship but please don't go overboard"

Barnaby gave Ben a little smile.

"When it comes to you my friend I would gladly go overboard to protect you" Barnaby said.

Chapter Six

Steven lay on the bed in the cell trying to sleep. It was hard to sleep on the cold hard cot. He would rather be at home in his own bed but that was not possible. This was not the first time he ended up in jail. How many times had he ended up behind bars for hitting Karen? Steven was sure that DCI Barnaby would find out about that sooner or later. The fact that he hit Karen would make him look even guiltier. Steven knew Barnaby had a good case against him. He knew Karen, he had threatened her and the car that was found was his. Barnaby had a strong case against him concerning Amy as well. Steven was positive someone was deliberately framing him and he did not know why? Who could be doing this to him?

Ben woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs and coffee. He walked into his kitchen and spotted Barnaby standing by the stove frying some bacon. There was already a piece of toast and eggs on two plates. Also a huge pot of coffee had been made. Ben went over and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Sir" he said, "You did not have to make breakfast"

Barnaby turned around.

"Good morning Jones" he said, "It is no problem"

Barnaby placed the bacon on the plates and placed one in front of his sergeant. He then poured himself a cup of coffee and brought his own plate to the table. The Chief Inspector sat across from Ben and just sighed as he looked at him. Ben noticed his boss staring.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"Nothing Jones" Barnaby said, "It is just hard for me to see you looking like death"

Ben laughed.

"I do look a sight" he joked, "Maybe I should addition for a zombie movie or something"

"Maybe you should" Barnaby said then he turned serious.

"Jones there is something I have to tell you," he said.

"Is there a problem sir?" Ben asked.

"Elizabeth feels bad that you were targeted. She feels that you should stay away from her"

"Why sir?"

"Jones there is something about Elizabeth you should know"

"What is it sir?"

"Elizabeth is a prostitute. That is why you were targeted"

Ben looked at Barnaby like he had grown six arms.

"That is not possible!" he cried.

"I am so sorry to be the one to tell you Jones" Barnaby said, "Elizabeth is so sorry she did not tell you"

"She is _sorry!_"

"I know this is hard to take in since I know you like her and value honesty"

Ben angrily nibbled on a piece of bacon.

"I don't believe this" Ben muttered.

Chapter Seven

Mrs Mathews Karen's mother walked into the police station. She approached the desk sergeant.

"Excuse me sir" she said "Is DCI Barnaby here?"

The desk sergeant looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"Sorry ma`m" he said "He is busy elsewhere ma`m"

"I have heard they have arrested that young man Steven Smith"

"Yes ma`m"

"I want to speak to DCI Barnaby at once!"

"I told you he is not here"

Mrs Mathews looked annoyed.

"Can you tell me where I can find him please?" she asked.

"Sorry ma`m" the desk sergeant said, "DCI Barnaby is rather busy and left instructions not to be disturbed unless it is an emergency"

"My daughter's murder is not an emergency?"

"Sorry ma`m"

Mrs Mathews glared at the desk sergeant.

"What could be more important then my daughter's murder?" she demanded.

"I am sorry ma`m"

Mrs Mathews turned and walked out of the station. She was determined to hunt down Barnaby and get some answers.

Ben sat at the kitchen table typing on his laptop. Since he was still recovering Barnaby had arranged it so they would work out of his flat. He looked up and watched the DCI pace while talking on his cell phone. When Ben asked why they could not work in their office at the station Barnaby said he just wanted to be close by just in case something else happened. The sergeant nearly rolled his eyes.

"What did Mrs Mathews want?" Barnaby asked.

"She seemed to want to talk about Mr Smith's arrest" the desk sergeant.

"Does she know something?"

"I am not sure sir. She left when I told her you were not at the station. She did not seem very pleased"

"Did you tell her where I was?"

"Sorry sir"

Ben noticed the Chief Inspector sigh as he ended the call.

"What is the matter sir?" the sergeant asked.

"Mrs Mathews wants to see me" Barnaby said, "She might have important information"

"You can go and see her sir. I will be fine"

Barnaby looked like he was not too sure he should leave his sergeant alone.

"Sir what could possibly happen when there are dozens of PC`s around" Ben said.

"Jones I would feel a whole lot better if you came along" Barnaby said knowing he sounded foolish. However the Chief Inspector did not really care if he sounded foolish. He just wanted Jones near him so he could keep a close eye on his sergeant.

"Sir nothing is going to happen" Ben said, "You would be gone for only a few hours"

"Jones I wish I could believe that" Barnaby said "I am not going to let you out of my sight"

"You know when I suggested you not go overboard when it came to me. This is what I meant by going overboard"

Ben sighed as he followed his boss out of his flat.

Chapter Eight

A couple of hours later after locating Mrs Mathews Barnaby, Jones and Mrs Mathews sat in a corner in a local café. They all had cups of tea and a few biscuits.

"Mrs Mathews" Barnaby began "I was told you wanted to see me concerning Mr Smith is that correct?"

"Yes" Mrs Mathews said, "I understand that you think he is responsible for two murders"

"Yes ma`m"

"Why would he do that?"

"That is what we are trying to find out"

Mrs Mathews looked at the tabletop.

"He always seemed like a rather nice young man," she said.

"Sometimes we see what we want to see" Barnaby said softly.

"It is hard to imagine that anyone could be that screwed up"

"What is it you want to tell us Mrs Mathews?" Jones said almost impatiently.

Barnaby gave his sergeant a look.

"Mrs Mathews" Barnaby said turning back to her "Did you notice Steven behaving oddly before your daughter was murdered?"

"He seemed rather on edge for some reason," Mrs Mathews said glaring at the sergeant out of the corner of her eye "I found it rather bizarre"

"In what way?"

"He always seemed in control. He seemed to fall apart after he broke up with Karen"

"What do you know about the break up?"

"Nothing much only that Karen seemed relived"

"In what way?"

"She told me that Steven seemed to frighten her"

Barnaby paid rather close attention to Mrs Mathew's last statement.

"In what way did he frighten her?" he asked.

"It was he attitude towards women that worried Karen" Mrs Mathews said.

Later back at the flat Barnaby took another look at the articles he had found earlier. In the back of his mind something did not seem quiet right. It seemed the case against Steven Smith was just too easy. The Chief Inspector wanted to believe that they got their man. He looked up when his sergeant came out of the kitchen.

"Sir I just talked to the CSI`s and  
they are going to go over the car" Ben said "We may get enough evidence to charge Steven with murder"

Barnaby said nothing but just sighed.

"Sir what is the matter?" Ben asked worried "We may have gotten our man. You should be glad"

"Something does not seem right about this Jones" Barnaby said, "It seems like it was all too easy"

"Sir Steven knew Karen and he threatened her. Also we found his car. What more do you want?"

"That is my point Jones. He is too obvious a suspect"

Barnaby returned to what he had been reading.

"What are you reading sir?" Ben asked coming over and taking a look.

"Remember Jones what you said that Karen could have been killed by a stranger?" Barnaby said.

"Yes sir"

"I have given it some thought and look what I discovered"

Ben looked at the articles. His eyes grew huge.

"You think there might be a connection sir?" he asked.

"If Steven did not do it we may have a very dangerous killer on the loose killing hookers" Barnaby said.

Barnaby got up and went and looked out the window.

"This case has gotten very dangerous my friend" he said "I am worried. Very worried"

Chapter Nine

Elizabeth was asleep when she was woken up by the sound of her telephone. She was confused. Who would be calling her at this time of night? Elizabeth nervously picked up the phone.

"Hello" she whispered.

"Elizabeth" a voice said softly.

"Steven is that you?"

Elizabeth knew that was stupid. Steven was behind bars.

"Elizabeth" the voice said again.

Elizabeth was suddenly very frightened. Whoever it was could be calling from anywhere. She knew it had to be the killer.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Does it matter who I am?" the voice said.

"Look I know some police officers and I could call them and you would regret scaring me"

"Oh I am so scared. Look you stupid whore do not threaten me. You are being rather rude"

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just want to talk"

"Well I don't"

Elizabeth was about to hang up when the voice got really menacing.

"Look you whore" the voice said, "I have killed two of your friends and I will kill you. You have no idea who you are dealing with"

"Whom am I dealing with?" Elizabeth asked.

"I thought you would know. I am your worst nightmare. I have killed whores for over a hundred years and the cops have never caught me"

Elizabeth felt a cold shutter as though someone had just walked over her grave. It felt as though there was an evil presence. Elizabeth tried to tell herself she was being stupid. She quickly hung up the phone and pulled her blankets around herself. Elizabeth tried telling herself it was just a nightmare but she knew she was wide-awake.

When Ben first heard the phone he thought he was dreaming and tried to ignore it. The sergeant groaned when the phone kept right on ringing.

"Hello" he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Ben it is me Elizabeth" Elizabeth said.

"What do you want Elizabeth? It is two in the morning"

"I just received an odd phone call. Please would you come over Ben? I am scared"

Ben yawned.

"Elizabeth it is late and I need some sleep. I have not had any sleep lately. Please let me get some rest," he said.

"Someone tried to scare me and you want to go back to sleep? This is unbelievable"

"I thought you wanted me to stay away from you"

Elizabeth sighed.

"I am sorry about that Ben but please would you just come over for a little while" Elizabeth said.

"Sorry Elizabeth" Ben said closing his eyes. The sergeant hung up the phone not realizing her should have gone over to Elizabeth's. Ben had no idea this would be the last time he ever talked to her.

Chapter Ten

It was three in the morning as he crept towards Elizabeth's flat. He had heard the fear in her voice when he had called her. As he approached the flat he noticed that the lights were not on and that there was no PC`s about. It made him laugh that the police did not take Elizabeth seriously. Her death would not matter. He entered the flat through the back door and went quietly up the stairs. Elizabeth screamed and tried to get passed him on the stairs to escape but he grabbed her arm, lead her back to the bedroom and shut the door. She tried to break free of his grasp but it was no use. Elizabeth felt hands grab her throat and tighten smothering her screams. Elizabeth's eyes went wide when she saw the knife.

"Please don't" she managed to choke out.

"Do not worry my dear," the man said, "I promise you this will be quick"

Elizabeth continued to struggle. The last thing she saw was the knife.

Elizabeth's friend Caroline ran towards the flat when she heard Elizabeth's screams. She rushed through the front door and noticed that most of the lights were out. It was unusual for her to have all the lights out. Caroline suddenly felt that there was something really wrong but she did not know what. Her heart was pounding as she went upstairs. What Caroline saw made her scream. A strange man was bending over Elizabeth with a knife. The man turned around when he heard the scream and his eyes lit up with pleasure.

"Well" he said getting up and moving towards Caroline "What do we have here?"

Caroline turned and hurried towards the stairs and ran down them. She heard the strange man come running after her. Caroline tripped and tumbled down stairs unto her back. Before she could move the strange man had his hands around her throat.

"Thank you for coming here" the strange man said "You made a really fun night for me. Two whores in one night"

Caroline tried to break the hold on her throat.

"Please" she pleaded, "Let me go"

"Why spoil my fun," the man said "You can join your friend"

Caroline screamed. She knew her last few minutes on earth would be very painful. She also knew no one would hear her screams and come to her aide. Caroline died that night scared and alone.

Chapter Eleven

The sight was just plain gruesome. A body lay at the foot of the stairs in a huge pool of blood. This crime scene was the worst yet. Not only was there a body at the foot of the stairs there was a body on the top level as well. Barnaby walked up the stairs and gave a grim smile to the CSI who was coming down the stairs.

"Not a pretty sight is it sir" the young man said.

"No it is not" Barnaby said, "Have you seen Jones?"

"He locked himself in the bathroom as soon as he spotted the body on the top floor sir"

Barnaby sighed and continued upstairs where he found Kate.

"It looks like our killer was enjoying himself" Kate said grimly "He really took his time with both victims as though he knew he would not be interrupted"

"I think Elizabeth was the attended victim" Barnaby said "He killed the other one because she must have walked in on him while he was in the middle of killing Elizabeth"

"He killed the other one to keep her quiet?"

"Its possible or he just wanted to have some fun"

"This killer is one cold bastard"

Barnaby did not say anything but looked down the hall and spotted his sergeant come out of the bathroom and head downstairs. The Chief Inspector excused himself and followed his sergeant downstairs. He found Jones sitting on the floor hugging his knees and his back to the wall. He went over and squatted next to him.

"Jones" Barnaby said concerned.

"I should have listened to her," Ben said.

"What do you mean?" Barnaby asked.

"Elizabeth called me last night sir. She told me she received a rather strange phone call. I should have taken her up on her offer to stay here last night"

"Do not blame yourself Jones. She did tell you to stay away from her"

"She would not have called me if she was not scared sir"

Barnaby placed a hand on his sergeant's arm.

"I will not have you do this to yourself" he said firmly "Do you hear me. We will catch this son of a bitch"

"I hope you are right" Ben said.

"It is a promise"

Chapter Twelve

By noon the crime scene had been taped off and the bodies removed. Barnaby was upstairs in the main bedroom looking through Elizabeth's closet while Jones was downstairs going through her mail and checking the answering machine and her cell phone. Finding nothing of interest Barnaby moved to the dresser and looked through the items. Still finding nothing he went to the bathroom down the hall. Barnaby looked through Elizabeth's top shelf and found the usual mouthwash, toothpaste, toothbrushes, etc. Sighing he went and joined his sergeant on the lower level hoping he had found something.

"Jones" he called.

His sergeant looked up from listening to the answering machine.

"Sorry sir" Ben said, "I found nothing out of the ordinary. There were just a few messages from her mother. She seemed to want to talk to her daughter about something"

Barnaby raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" he asked.

"She did not say"

"We need to talk to her. Do you know her name and where she lives?"

"I think she lives just a block or two from here sir"

"Do you know her name?"

"No sir"

"Okay you go and talk to her Jones. I will stay here and have a look around outside"

Ben bit his lip.

"Sir I think it would be better if you talked to Elizabeth's mother sir," he said, "You did not know her daughter"

"I understand how you feel Jones but because you knew Elizabeth you would be the best person to do the interview," Barnaby said.

"Yes sir"

Ben went out the front door muttering to himself. Interviewing Elizabeth's mother was the last thing he wanted to do.

Elizabeth's mother nearly attacked Ben when he told her about her daughter's death. The sergeant ducked a flying vase that came at his head.

"Hey" Ben said trying to calm the woman down "There is no need to start throwing things"

"You bastard" the woman said "You no good bastard. This is all your fault!"

"My fault!"

"If my daughter had not been friends with you she would still be alive"

Ben tried not to show his anger.

"Listen" he said "I am not to blame for Elizabeth's death. The killer is to blame"

"Why her" the woman said "Why did the killer pick Elizabeth?"

"We think the killer is targeting hookers"

"For what reason?"

"I do not know"

The woman sat down and gave the sergeant a sad look.

"Sergeant" she said "I am sorry that a threw a vase at you. You are not badly hurt are you?"

"You did not hurt me" Ben said "I checked your daughter's phone messages and there were several from you"

"Yes I was calling Elizabeth because I was worried"

"About what?"

"I wanted her to quit what she was doing. I got really scared after hearing about the first two murders"

"Did your daughter tell you if she was afraid of anyone?"

"Expect for Steven Smith I can not think of anyone?"

"When was the last time you had talked to her?"

"Just a few days ago"

"Thank you ma`m"

Ben got up to leave.

"I hope you catch him Sergeant"

Chapter Thirteen

Barnaby walked around the side of the flat to see if there were any messages. He was disappointed when he could not find any. Just as he was about to go back into the flat a woman waved at him from behind the police tape. The woman looked like she was in her seventies and had silver hair and bright blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Are you the officer in charge?" the woman asked.

"DCI Barnaby and you are?"

"Mrs Green Caroline's mother"

Barnaby ducked under the police tape.

"Lets go somewhere were we can talk in private" Barnaby said.

"Here is just fine Chief Inspector" Mrs Green said, "I have something I want to say to you and I think everyone should hear it"

"Mrs Green this is neither the time or place"

"Oh I think it is the right time to say what I want to say to you"

"I don't want to get into an argument with you"

Mrs Green signalled to a TV reporter and a cameraman.

"These reporters are going to record our conversation so everyone in Midsomer can hear it" Mrs Green said.

"I don't have time for a TV interview," Barnaby snapped, "Now if you do not have anything important to add to this investigation you would excuse me"

Mrs Green frowned.

"Everyone in Midsomer should know what kind of cop you are John Barnaby. I do not care if you have a degree"

The Chief Inspector just ignored the woman and went back inside the flat.

Later as they were driving back to Causton Barnaby told his sergeant about Mrs Green.

"At least you did not get a vase thrown at your head" Ben said staring out the window "I think Elizabeth's mother is right. It is my fault that her daughter had been killed"

"Jones I told you I will not have you blame yourself" Barnaby said firmly.

"I am trying not to sir"

"The only person to blame for Elizabeth's death is the killer"

"I know that sir"

"Good because I need your full attention on this case more then usual. We are dealing with a very evil killer"

Ben gave his boss a puzzled look.

"What do you mean by that sir?" Ben asked.

Barnaby did not reply. Ben again felt the cold chill run down his spine. Since the beginning of the case he had felt a strange feeling. The sergeant could not explain it. Normally cases did not get to him. He also sensed that the Chief Inspector was getting scared. There was only one other time since they had started to work together had he seen Barnaby scared.

"Sir" Ben said nervously.

Barnaby still did not reply.

"Sir" Ben tried again "Look I know you are worried but we are dealing with a normal psycho. There is nothing unusual about this case"

"I wish that were true" Barnaby said.

Chapter Fourteen

Later that day Ben found his boss sitting on the couch. He seemed deep in thought. Ben placed a mug of coffee in front of Barnaby and joined him on the couch.

"What are you thinking sir?"

Barnaby sighed.

"We are dealing with someone who takes great pleasure in killing hookers" Barnaby said "I have a feeling he is a long line of killers who kill hookers"

"What do you mean sir?"

"I have looked at a series of articles about hookers being killed and there was one thing linking all of these deaths"

"What sir?"

"All of these women were stabbed as though they had been ripped"

Ben gasped.

"Just like our four victims" he said.

"Yes Jones" Barnaby said.

"Sir you said he is one of many who have killed hookers. What do you mean?"

Barnaby turned to his sergeant his expression grim.

"I believe our killer is a direct descendent of Jack the Ripper" Barnaby said and watched as his sergeant's eyes went huge.

"You got to be joking sir" Ben gasped.

"This is no joke Jones"

"How is the possible sir?"

"Remember Jones Jack the Ripper was never caught. No one knew who he was"

"I still do not see the link sir"

"Ever since 1888 hookers had been found stabbed as though they had been ripped. We may be dealing with a murderous family Jones"

Ben swallowed and nervously looked around his flat as though he expected Jack the Ripper to suddenly appear. He moved closer to Barnaby on the couch.

" We have to be extra careful my friend" Barnaby said, "This killer is extremely dangerous"

END OF PART TWO


End file.
